


Catching Up

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, But he deserves it, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve makes a big mistake, steve hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off camera scenes from Captain America - Civil War</p><p>Steve get the chance to tell Bucky about their mutual friend.  Steve also has to deal with the fall out from his best friend after his kiss with Sharon Cater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 - This one is a little bit of a bonus, given the events that happened in Civil Wars. Please read all other parts first.
> 
> I have always aimed to keep these Stories as close to the films as possible, only really changing them to suit Loki replacing Thor, and his relationship with Steve. Therefore as much as I would liked to have ignored that kiss, I couldn't and so this is how I dealt with it.

Steve was hurting all over but that didn’t matter. He knew that Tony would find a way to call for help and he needed to get Bucky as far away as possible before that happened. Just because Zemo admitted that he staged the attack in Vienna didn’t mean that Ross wouldn’t find a hundred other reasons why Bucky should be locked up and Steve didn’t have any allies left he was willing to turn to. So Steve focused on keeping his arm around his best friend and keeping one foot moving, then the other. It was better that, then thinking about his ribs and arm and every other bit of pain in his battered body or that he didn’t have his shield. He felt as if he left more than is friendship back with Tony, but a part of himself. 

After what felt like forever the pair finally reached the surface. Steve paused for a moment, trying to decide what their next move should be. There were only two options; use the Quinjet or try a hike to the nearest inhabited area. The jet was a risk as they had no idea if Tony had already found it and put a tracer on it, but it also could be hundreds of miles before they found other living soul who wasn’t gunning for them. Plus, while Steve could already feel his injuries beginning to knit together, Bucky was in bad shape, the destruction of his replacement arm had done a lot more damage and Steve knew he needed to see a doctor or someone soon.

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin when T’Challa vaulted down from the bunker roof behind them, his face uncovered. Steve sagged for a second, knowing that in his current state, he would likely lose to the fresh Black Panther. Still, he lowered Bucky to the ground, before dropping into a defensive position.

T’Challa paused to look at both men before he said. “Captain, you are in no condition to fight me so I suggest we get to my jet and leave before Secretary Ross arrives to take us all to his floating prison. You will both be safe; you have my word.”

Steve stood as straight as he could. “Your Highness? Why would you help us?”

T’Challa raised a hand “Captain, it would seem I have fallen for one of the oldest ploys and I beg your forgiveness. I apprehended Zemo before he killed himself. I have deposited him in your jet to be found by the authorities. Given my actions have resulted in these events becoming more complicated than they were, I offer both you and Sergeant Barnes asylum in my homeland. No one will follow you there and we have the best facilities to help you both heal.”

Steve took a moment. This could be a trap, he knew that. But the little he knew about Wakanda and her new King, told him that this was an honourable man and that the offer he was making was genuine. With a nod from the other man, he helped Bucky up once more and slowly the three men left the past in the Bunker.

 

Steve looked out on to the wilderness outside his window and he couldn’t help feeling that if the price of his exile was to wake up every morning to this view, he could live with that. Still the events of the last month were weighing heavy on him. He knew that given the same choices again, he would do the same thing, but that didn’t mean he was at peace with it. His choices had effected more than just him and Bucky.

With the help of T’Challa, Steve had gotten those who followed him free from the Raft, but now they were now also living in exile. Sam and Wanda were fine as neither had family outside of the Avengers. Natasha had got to Laura and the kids before Ross, so Clint’s family were already on route to join him here. Lang was a different story. From what he had been told about his newest teammate, Steve knew that he had only just got back into his daughter’s life. Still, Hank Pym had already made contact with him and if there was anyone who could protect the ex-con State side, it was Pym.

It wasn’t just those who helped him. Sam told Steve about Rhodey’s injuries and the chances of recovery. This meant that, as Vision was having his own issues, for all intense and purposes the Avengers were finished. Still, it was Tony that had hurt the most. Steve had known that the resentment between them had always been there, just under the surface. His friend had masked it well, but Tony always blamed Steve for being the reason his relationship with Howard was so bad and there was nothing Steve could do about it. His defence of Bucky had forced it all to come to a head and Steve could only hope that time really did heal, because he didn’t want it to end the way it had. He had extended the Olive branch; the rest was up to Tony.

Bucky’s arrival pulled Steve from his thoughts. The man was pretty much recovered physically, even with the missing arm. Mentally was a different story. He remembered nearly everything from his life before the train and more from his missions for Hydra than he ever wanted to. He still needed reassurance but that was only to be expected. The problem was the Hydra conditioning. As of right now, there was little the Doctors could do to remove it or prevent Bucky from slipping back into the Winter Soldier and he didn’t want to hurt anyone again when he was out of control. All it would take was the right set of words.

Bucky put his back to the glass and leant back to look Steve in the face. “So, that Agent seemed nice. Going to tell me why Wilson looked like he was going to hurt you a lot.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably. He had hoped Bucky had forgotten about Sharon. Steve could still picture the look on her face when he broke the very chaste kiss they shared. They didn’t need to say anything to know there was no chemistry what so ever and she had seen the guilty look on his face. 

Sharon explained later that Peggy hadn’t been blind to the tension between Steve and Lorcan and had told her niece everything, so she knew that there had been a man in his past. When they had managed to talk through the Wakandan diplomatic channels, Steve filled in the blanks, explaining that Lorcan and Loki were one and the same person. Sharon had understood, was even happy for him, although she was a little upset at the fact he had led her on, something he apologised for repeatedly. 

The kiss did prove one thing for Steve. That Loki was and always had been the one. He was his family and children didn’t matter as long as he had him. He didn’t care how long it took, he would wait for him and beg him to forgive him.

None of that had stopped Sam yelling at him when they were alone. He knew that Steve had questioned what he really wanted after Loki had expressed his own doubts, but he never expected him to do anything about it. Steve didn’t blame him, hell the guilt of his actions was already eating at him and he was glad that Sam was looking out for his friend, but it was hard not to snap back at him. 

“It’s complicated. And she’s Peggy’s niece.” Steve replied, hoping that it would be a good enough reason to shut him down. It wasn’t.

“Really, that’s your problem? It’s not like you and Peggy ever got together, if the stories are true. Or do you still love her after all this time?” Bucky continued.

“No we never did. And I do.” Steve was being completely honest in that. It just wasn’t the same as he loved Loki. He was sure Bucky wouldn’t understand. He hadn’t really approved of his playing both sides of the field, but he never said anything directly, more gave him critical looks.

Bucky looked sympathetic, but still pushed. “Still that should mean you don’t try again. She would want you to be happy. Maybe not the Agent, but there has to be some good looking dames out there.”

Steve smiled a little. This was his best friend talking now, the man who dragged him on double dates, who set him up with girls. Still he was a little cagey with his answers and didn’t want to talk about his love life. He turned away from him, looking at a spot far in the distance. “Bucky, do me favour and drop it.”

Bucky eyed Steve’s face then said in surprise. “There was someone else. Who? Not Phillips’s sectary. I’m mean she was a looker, but she wasn’t a patch on Peggy.”

“God no, how many times? She kissed me.” Steve sighed. He suddenly felt tired of keeping secrets. They were in a new world and Bucky needed to accept that things were different.

“Look it was.. It was Lorcan.” Steve continued, remembering to call his lover by the alias that he had gone by all those years ago. 

Bucky paused for a moment, something he did when he was trying to find something in his damaged memories. 

“British Captain, came with us to stop Hydra. Really smart, liked practical jokes. Howard and I got on with him like a house on fire but you didn’t trust him all the way, but I think you liked him really.” Bucky said with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve nodded, “That’s the guy.” He waited to see his friend’s reaction before he moved on the next bit.

Bucky said nothing for a second and then shrugged. “Well, I knew he had a thing for you. Back when he first arrived, he was always asking about you, where we grew up, what you were like before you got tall and buffed up. Plus, he followed you with his eyes whenever he could. So was he good in the sack?”

Steve was floored by that question. “What? I thought you didn’t like the fact I did guys too.”

“I was more worried about you getting yourself killed if someone found out, but you and me, we’re living proof that life is too short to worry about things like the plumbing. So did you guys get to it?” Bucky asked again.

Steve suddenly felt much lighter, as if a weight had been lifted. “No, I had no idea until after you fall from the train and things were a little rushed. I blamed him for being right about the mission where you fell, so we weren’t talking. Then we had to deal with the Red Skull and I crashed the plane.”

Bucky smiled sadly. “Man, you still have no luck, but I still don’t get why you don’t want to find someone new.”

Steve smiled again to himself, loading the next bombshell. “Remember when I said complicated. Well, they found me not long before the Battle of New York. I was thrown almost straight back into the fight and one for the first people I meet is him.” 

Steve glanced at his friend to see the look on his face. He wasn’t disappointed.

“You are kidding. He was still alive? He must have been, what, close to 100 by then. Did he remember you?” Bucky said, a little confused on where this was heading.

“Oh he remembers me and he didn’t look like he had aged a day. Turns out Lorcan was really a Norse god named Loki. We kind-of got together after the battle and have been a couple since just after we took down SHIELD.” Steve said smiling.

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Loki, as in the Loki! The Avenger Loki! I thought there was something familiar about him, but thought it was my memory playing tricks.” Then he frowned as the lights began to click on. “Hold on. If you and Loki found each other, what the hell are you doing kissing the blond Agent? Lorcan was a great guy and not bad looking so why are you even looking at anyone else?”

Steve looked away, refusing to meet his best friends very angry eyes. He should have known it would be Sam all over again, Typical that being angry with him over Loki would be the one thing they agreed on. “Come on Buck, I feel bad enough already without you racking me over the coals. It shouldn't have happened but it did and I hope Loki will understand or I'm screwed. I can't do this not having him in my life. Even if he is trillions of miles away right now.”

Bucky turned to face Steve, his remaining fist clenched. “No way, punk. The guy was one of the best friends I ever had. You may be like a brother to me, but you better give me a good reason or we are going to finish what we started in Washington and I won’t be fishing you out at the end.”

Steve was taken back by Bucky’s anger. He had arrogantly assumed that it was him that had kept their little group together, but maybe he was wrong. “Look, Bucky, I’m sorry I really am. It’s just we had a really rough time during the incident with Ultron. Oh god, I don’t know where to even start. He made me consider things I have never even thought about before.”

Bucky eyed Steve, then relaxed. “Fine. You better tell me the whole story, from the beginning.”

So the next hour was spent with Steve telling Bucky everything that had happened between him and Loki, as well as things that hadn’t been leaked during the fall of SHIELD.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck when Steve had finished. “So Loki is up there somewhere, trying to figure out what is the deal with these Infinity Stones, one of which is in the head of the robot that was working with Stark. And you're snogging blonds.” 

When Steve winced again, Bucky decided that maybe he’d had enough. Steve honestly looked like he regretted what had happened and Bucky hoped that Loki could see it to when he got back, because he was certain that Steve would tell him everything. “Ok, I get why you were unsure. I’m still pissed at you, but I get it. Only because you seem to really love him. I gotta ask mind, are you 100% he feels the same as you? He does keep leaving you behind.”

Steve smiled for the first time since this dreadful conversation started. “We only had a moment, a few seconds when we understood what was going on between us before we had to deal with Hydra. Then he had to go home that first time, believing I was dead. The first thing he did was call off his political marriage and spent the next 100 years living with the guilt that he couldn’t save me or you. It nearly kills him every time he has to leave to deal with that Arsehole of a brother of his. I’m sure of him.”

Steve and Bucky stood in silence for a moment, then Steve said. “Do you know what makes this worse? The last time we talked about this, I told him that it was ok, that I all I wanted was him. It was the truth, but it took me kissing Sharon to know for sure myself and it could cost me everything.”

Before Bucky could say anything, a voice drift from the door way. One of T’Challa’s Doctors was standing just inside the room. “We are nearly ready, Mr Barnes.”

“Be there in a sec.” Bucky replied over his shoulder. To Steve he said. “Look Steve, if he loves you as much as you say he does, he will forgive in the end. I'm really happy for you, punk. You don't deserve him, but as long as you're both happy, that's what matters. I'm warning you though, you pull another stunt like that with anyone else while you’re still waiting for Loki, I’ll go Winter Soldier on your arse.”

Steve watched as Bucky headed off to the lab. He may be different then he was before, but Steve was glad to have his best friend back. Steve hated that right now, the only option for Bucky was to go back onto cryo-sleep. He wished more than anything that Loki was here. Even if there was nothing he could do to help Bucky, Steve needed to spend some time in his lover’s arms, assuming he was even welcome in them anymore. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen soon and he had to keep it together till then. 

Just before he followed his friend, Steve looked up to the sky and said to Heimdall, hoping he wasn’t making a fool of himself. “If you’re watching and can really hear me, tell him that I could do with him around right now and that I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to stress that no matter what happened between Steve and Sharon in any of the other Movies, as far as I am concerned their relationship will remain a Platonic Friendship in my Universe. 
> 
> I also made a number of assumtions as to what happened to the other members of Team Cap. If these assumptions are wrong, I will be using the age old technque of Retcon. 
> 
> I have also reached the end of the Story for now until Thor: Ragnarok is released next October. I really hope you will stick with me for this universe and see where we end up.
> 
> Thank you for reading and all Feedback is welcome


End file.
